A YYH Story Deticated to Kurama
by Fallen-Angel-Phoenix07
Summary: a girl find out she's really a demon who was rather famous in her past, and had fallen in love with Yoko but unless she can figure out the secret to unlock her past she'll be captured and tormented for reasons she doesn't know. Will the spirit detectives
1. Piano Playing

Alexis Manemura, sat down practicing for her piano recital that she was going to put on for many people. She was just getting done with a song when she felt a sharp pain on her side. Not again, she thought, I hope it doesn't do this during the concert. Moving slowly Alexis went to get up, any sudden movement and she would be in pain again.  
  
"Practicing again, and so early, why child why?" her mother said  
  
Alexis didn't answer but went on her business to get ready to go to school.  
  
"Don't try to deny it, you're nervous about the whole thing," her father said, clapping her on the shoulder "There's nothing to fret about, honey."  
  
Yeah sure, that is if you don't have this sharp pain in your side almost all the time, Alexis thought bitterly. She got her breakfast and grabbed her bag for school. Putting on her shoes at the door she yelled to her parents.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm leaving, I promised Tameo, and Kiki that I'd meet them early."  
  
"All right dear, have fun." her mother called back  
  
Alexis walked out the door, and headed for the spot where she usually met up with her two friends. Alexis had long black hair, which was usually kept in a braid, narrow hazel eyes, and was tall and skinny for her age of 15, having a height at 5'6" ,she had to have a school uniform made specially for her. Alexis looked up, and saw her two friends coming, Tameo Lakowl about 4 inches shorter than Alexis shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes, and a slightly bigger build than Alexis, was walking with Kiki, who had long blonde hair, but it was a bit shorter than Alexis's, blue eyes, and was in between the height of Tameo and Alexis, and between the build of them too.  
  
"There you two are, I was beginning to worry that I'd have to leave with out you." Alexis said to them  
  
"Sorry we were sidetracked a little." Kiki replied  
  
"By what?" Alexis asked with a questioning look  
  
"Suuichi Minnimono and his friends." Tameo replied  
  
"You mean that red head who is always reading or looking out the window?" Alexis asked, they both nodded, Alexis shook her head then said "Come on, we're going to be late."  
  
Chatting and laughing, they headed for school.   
  
"Hey, Alexis." called someone  
  
Alexis waved to them, like Suuichi being people popular with the girls, she was popular with the boys, some people disliked her for it but it was only because she was so good as a lot of sports that are really meant for boys that how she got so popular with them.  
  
"Hee, hee, go Alexis." Kiki said jokingly   
  
"Oh stop it, Kiki, you know full well that's not the case with them." Alexis said  
  
"I know but it's always funny to see you be so modest when they say hi to you," Kiki replied "You know you have half the boy population liking you."  
  
"Let me guess you got that from your sources?" Alexis asked   
  
Kiki nodded vigorously, Tameo gave an exasperated sigh, and Alexis chuckled a little. They sat down in their usual spots, this time Kiki and Tameo got into an argument, Alexis sighed then looked around and saw Suuichi already there. Deciding to leave the other two to their usual tiff, Alexis got up and walked up to Suuichi, the red head that just about every girl liked, he was about 6 inches taller than Alexis, broad shouldered, but lean.  
  
"Hi, Suuichi." Alexis said  
  
"Hello Alexis, I see your two friends are having the usual argument of the morning." Suuichi replied, Suuichi Minnimono was really Yoko Kurama, the Fox Demon (and I mean FOX demon), in disguise but due to something that happened in the Demon world he had to be reborn in the human world.  
  
"Yeah, I swear they keep that up and they're going to get on my nerves." Alexis replied  
  
"I think they get on everybody's nerves once in a while." Kurama said  
  
"Yeah, but you have to admit they're hard not to like, as long as you can keep up with the gossip from Kiki, and the insaneness of Tameo."   
  
Kurama laughed a little, then said "So are you nervous about the concert today?"  
  
"Not really, but then again I am a little." Alexis replied  
  
"That's normal." Kurama said   
  
Alexis nodded, for a second Kurama thought she looked as if she was going to say something, but the bell rang so instead, before going back to her seat, she said "I'll talk to you later Suuichi."  
  
Alexis was nervous about performing in front of such a large group but most of them were there for her birthday, not to hear her play, but they would listen either way, out of respect. She sat alone at the piano bench she was going to do up to three pieces, two of which would represent her friends, the last would just be for fun.  
  
"Alexis, darling, its wonderful, everything's set so you have not need to worry." her mother said, both her parents were big money makers, it was sometimes annoying for Alexis but she had to put up with it.  
  
"Uh, thanks mom, are you sure that you have to leave?" Alexis asked  
  
"Yes, dear, I'm sorry that I can't hear you play, but maybe next time." she replied, hugged Alexis then walked out.  
  
Alexis looked over at the music she was going to do, one of them was a piano duet, the last one. Walking over to a person who most people would call dark, her piano teacher.  
  
"Hi, uh, can we change the last song to the other one that we were going to do, and make it a flute and piano duet?" Alexis asked, he nodded, she bowed and thanked him.  
  
Going back, Alexis saw the familiar red head, Kurama, along with some other people, all were dressed appropriately for the occasion, but one or two she noticed would much rather wear something else other then a suit.   
  
"Hello, Alexis, you seem to be down slightly." Kurama greeted  
  
"Hi, Suuichi, yeah, it's not important though, say, who are your friends, Kiki and Tameo told me that they ran into to earlier today?" Alexis replied  
  
"This Yusuke, Kuwabarra, and Hiei, they go to a different school than we do." Kurama replied  
  
"Hm, I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you." Alexis said, bowing.  
  
"Same to you Alexis, Suuichi's been telling us that you play the piano, you must be really good if this is the 7th performance." Yusuke said  
  
"Oh, yeah, it is, you'll be able to hear my playing soon, then you can evaluate it," Alexis replied, blushing slightly, "Which reminds me, I better get ready."  
  
Alexis turned and continued her to the piano. Her teacher motioned for silence among the people, gave an introduction and then motioned for Alexis.  
  
"Hello, the songs I am going to play by myself are dedicated to my two friends, Kiki and Tameo, the song that is the last for tonight, is going to be a duet." Alexis said, she didn't feel quite as nervous as she did but she was still worried.  
  
Sitting down she began to play, capturing the attention of all the patrons in the room. As soon as she was done everyone applauded and told her to go on with the other one. The next she played was more or less a mourning song, but had it's perks here and there. The people applauded and then she and her teacher did the duet along with some others, but they were only background, Alexis was playing the flute and her teacher was on piano. Alexis and her teacher bowed as the patrons all clapped, even those who weren't there to hear her play. Hiei even clapped, surprising Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabarra. Alexis walked over to the table and sat down. Kurama and the other's came over, Kiki and Tameo included.  
  
"That was great, Alexis!" Kiki exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, who's songs are which?" Tameo said  
  
"The first one was yours, Tameo, and the second was Kiki's." Alexis replied  
  
"They were great," Kurama said, she's paler than usual, he thought, then said "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"What, oh, yeah I'm fine just glad that that's over." Alexis replied  
  
"You sure, you do sure seem to very pale?" Kiki asked  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, you guys worry about me to much, you're starting to be like my mother when I have a cold." Alexis replied  
  
"Alexis, great performance, absolutely your best yet," her father said coming up "But unfortunately I have to leave as well."  
  
"What?" Alexis asked surprised "But you and mom don't leave at the same time!"  
  
"I know, honey, but this isn't something I can avoid, I'm sorry, John and Harry will take care of you for the time being, love you sweetheart."   
  
With that her father left, Alexis was down more then ever, at least her father had made time to watch her perform, but her mom hadn't even stuck around.  
  
"You okay Alexis?" Kiki asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to go for a walk in the garden, you guys are welcome to join me if you'd like." Alexis replied  
  
"She tries to hide all that sadness." Kurama said  
  
"Yeah, she shouldn't though, it makes Tameo and I really worried and uneasy." Kiki said  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to check the refreshment table." Yusuke said  
  
"I'll come with you." Kiki and Kuwabarra said at the same time.  
  
"I think I'm just going to stay in here." Tameo said  
  
"I'm doing the same." Hiei replied almost instantly, that struck Kurama as funny.  
  
"I'm going to see if Alexis is really all right." Kurama said, and went out to the garden. 


	2. Sweet Suiichi, and Information

Alexis stopped for a minute, why did her parents leave when she had something important happening, it was always one or the other, not both of them. Kurama walked silently up to her, and said   
  
"You hide your sadness well from your friends."  
  
"I just don't want them to know it bothers me." Alexis replied  
  
"Yes, but they worry about you, you know that." Kurama said  
  
"They shouldn't worry about me, I hate it when other people worry about me, it puts more stress on me than I need, and it also hurts them as well."   
  
"They're doing it out of friendship, Alexis, not because they want to but because they need to, you'll find that many people worry over things that are not necessary."   
  
"Like you, for instance?"   
  
"Ye-uh, well that's not exactly what I meant but it could possibly fit."   
  
"Your sweet Suuichi, no wonder the girls at school fawn over you," Alexis said, getting up, then turned towards Kurama "Don't you ever get tired of that?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do, and does the same go for you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't seem to stop them, I have admit it is kind of nice."  
  
"I have to agree."  
  
Alexis looked up at the night sky, then got a strange look on her face, Kurama noticed this and said  
  
"Is there anything the matter, Alexis?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Alexis pointed at a dark figure coming towards them, Kurama recognized it immediately, a demon.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we'd better go back inside."  
  
"Hm, yeah you're right, it's getting a little chilly."  
  
Before Alexis could even open the door, the demon had flew into her knocking her back, and on the ground. Alexis looked up at the demon terrified. Kurama, unsure of what to do, was contemplating whether or not he should pull out his rose whip.  
  
The demon made another attempt to attack Alexis but she had gotten up and dodged the attack, then lashed out with a kick. She didn't know exactly how to fight, but she knew enough that would give her a chance. Alexis was glad the dress she was wearing had slits up both sides.   
  
Yusuke and the others were inside when they heard a loud scream then the sound of branches breaking. They ran outside to find Alexis knocked out, and the tree that was behind her was down, then saw Kurama use his Rose Whip Lash on a demon that apparently had attacked them.  
  
Tameo and Kiki hadn't even noticed Kurama so he was safe, but they ran over to Alexis to see if she was all right. Alexis stirred and looked up at her two friends.  
  
"Are you okay, Alexis?" Kiki asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a sore that's all." Alexis replied   
  
"Here let's get you inside." Tameo said  
  
"Right." Kiki said, and together they helped Alexis inside.  
  
Yusuke and the others stayed behind to talk to Kurama,  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked  
  
"A demon attacked her, she's the one that spotted it." Kurama replied  
  
"But how?" Hiei piped up  
  
"Not sure, but maybe Koenma knows something about this, and just hasn't told us." Yusuke said  
  
"You don't know how right you are." said a voice  
  
Boton popped into view, and she went on  
  
"Alexis has a strange energy about her, for some reason, and Koenma wants to know what it is about her that makes her so strange."  
  
"I figured as much," Kurama said, Hiei gave him an odd look "You know how she was in the tree, well the blow the demon gave her was a killing one., somehow she survived it."   
  
"Hm, I see, thanks Kurama, you guys will need to see Koenma very soon." Boton said and vanished  
  
"Come on, let's go and see how Alexis is then head home." Yusuke said  
  
The others nodded, and went inside, they found Alexis sitting at a table, most of the people had now gone. For some reason she was bent at the waist slightly and holding her head, of course Kurama didn't blame her for hold her head like that she had taken a hard hit, but being bent at the waist puzzled him. That demon didn't get a good shot in did he, he thought, no he couldn't have there would be blood.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now, just a little dizzy is all." Alexis replied, looking up.  
  
"That's good, I'm sure it'll wear off in a little bit, and you'll feel better after a nights rest, I'm sure." Kurama said  
  
"Yes, thank you." Alexis replied  
  
"Alexis, Kiki and I are going to head home, you sure you don't anything?" Tameo said  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, thanks." Alexis said  
  
Tameo and Kiki then left.   
  
"We should do the same, goodnight, Alexis." Yusuke said, the others nodded and started for the door, then Kurama turned around and said   
  
"Great performance, and fight, Alexis," he then gave her a white rose that was just beginning to blossom "Goodnight."  
  
Kurama then left, Alexis was blushing furiously, then she smiled, Suuichi you're so mysterious it bugs me, she thought then went upstairs to go to sleep, placing the rose on her night stand.  
  
"Why did you stay behind last night?" Hiei asked Kurama  
  
"Because I wanted to give Alexis something." Kurama replied  
  
"Is that so, well you know, Koenma wants to meet us with Yusuke and lump head right?"  
  
"Yes, I do Hiei, you know I don't forget things."  
  
"Yeah that's the problem."   
  
Kurama laughed a little and saw Yusuke and Kuwabarra walking up to them.  
  
"You two ready?" Yusuke said  
  
"When are we not ready, detective?" Hiei said, jumping down from the tree he was in.  
  
"Well then lets go." Yusuke said, and went to the portal that Boton had made for them.  
  
"Koenma, sir, do you really think this sweet girl is a demon in disguise?" Boton asked  
  
"No not really, she's just a strange person like Yusuke, or Kuwabarra, but she has more of the demonic tendencies." Koenma replied  
  
"Koenma, Yusuke and the other's are here, sir." Jorge said from the doorway to Koenma's office  
  
"Well then send them in." Koenma said  
  
"What do you want, toddler?" Yusuke demanded   
  
"You want to know about that attack on Miss Alexis-uh-"  
  
"Manemura." Kurama finished for him  
  
"Yes, her," Koenma said, they nodded "Well it seem that she some supernatural being."  
  
"Something like Kurama or Hiei?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Yes, and no, Alexis has powers like you two," Koenma replied, pointing at Yusuke and Kuwabarra "But demonic tendencies like, Hiei or Kurama."  
  
"I see, so she can sense things such as demons or danger, and can beat the hell out of them if she wants to?" Yusuke said  
  
"Yes, but the only problem with that is someone wants her power, that's what the attack was about." Koenma replied  
  
"Well then we'll just have see to it that whatever power she has isn't taken." Hiei said  
  
"It won't be easy." Koenma said  
  
"Why is that?" Kuwabarra asked  
  
"Because she hardly knows any of you, with perhaps the exception of Kurama, and besides that she doesn't have any clue about this."   
  
"I'm sure Alexis won't mind hang around with us, Koenma, but as for the other part I'm not so sure about." Kurama said  
  
"I know that, that is why I am going to send it too her in a dream," Koenma said "Hopefully what'll happen is she'll tell one of you, don't know who though."  
  
"And what if she tells someone else about it?" Hiei asked  
  
"She won't, she's not one to let off something so easily, trust me the talks I've had with her proves that." Kurama replied  
  
"Then it's settled, do what you can to help her out, then once it's all revealed we can get her trained and get rid of the person who wants her power." Koenma said  
  
The rest nodded, then left, I hope this works, Koenma thought, if not dad will skin me alive. 


	3. Fun at the Park and Rat Face

Alexis, Kiki, and Tameo sat in a booth at the local ice cream shop chatting away merrily, when someone came up and said  
  
"Hey, Kiki, you want to go out for a little bit?"  
  
"Huh, no way, I'm hanging out with my friends and besides that I wouldn't do that even if you were the last man on Earth." Kiki replied  
  
Alexis recognized this boy, he had something of a rat face and messy brown hair, he wasn't even remotely cute, she could see why Kiki had turned him down, if he had said that to her she would have slapped him to hell and back.  
  
"What about you, Tameo?" he asked  
  
"Hey, why don't you leave us alone, can't you see you're not wanted, or are you blind?" Alexis said  
  
"Oh, it's you, don't you have anything better to do than waste your time sticking up for these two?" he said  
  
This got Kiki, Tameo, and Alexis, they all stood up  
  
"She's sticking up for us because we told you to get lost." Kiki said  
  
"Plus we don't take to kindly to someone who's not even cute hitting on us." Tameo added  
  
"Look, rat face, don't you dare tell me I'm wasting my time sticking up for my friends, I know full well what I'm doing." Alexis said   
  
"Don't tell me you're pestering these three fine young women, mister?" said Gina, the one who knew Tameo, Kiki, and Alexis, for they were some of her best costumers.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything." he said  
  
"Yeah, sure, get out, and leave these girls alone." Gina said  
  
"Thanks Gina." Kiki said  
  
"No problem girls, I don't like him one bit, now here are my other two best costumer's!" Gina replied  
  
"Hey, Gina, I see you've got some more people." Yusuke said  
  
"These three are the other costumers I told you about Yusuke." Gina said, then went back behind the counter  
  
"Hi guys, long time no see." Kiki said  
  
"I see you must feel better, Alexis." Kurama said  
  
"Oh yes, much, although the bump on my head still hurts." Alexis replied  
  
"Oh, come on, Alexis," Kiki said, throwing her arm on Alexis's shoulder "You need to loosen up, get your mind off of that."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you're the one who's a master at that am I right?" Alexis said  
  
"Yup, you are, you must be physic." Kiki said  
  
"Nope just smart." Tameo said  
  
"Yeah, just smart." Alexis agreed  
  
"You sure," Kiki asked, Alexis nodded, then she added "You sure fooled me, what about you Tameo?"  
  
"Me? Uh, that's up to you, Kiki." Tameo replied  
  
"I didn't realize she had so much energy." Kuwabarra said  
  
"Energy? There is no energy in me, just lots and lots of sugar." Kiki replied  
  
Alexis and Tameo both laughed at Kiki and the confused look on Kuwabarra. Kiki laughed along with them, Tameo then said  
  
"She had sugar for breakfast, which she shouldn't have because it'll take forever for her to calm down." Tameo explained  
  
Alexis looked over at Kiki, who had acted so normal just moments before Yusuke and his friends came in. She must be flirting, Alexis thought, which is very normal for Kiki.   
  
Kiki acted like she had just fainted, Alexis and Tameo both caught her, she was heavier than she seemed. Then Kiki popped right back up and said "I have a great idea, why don't we all go to the park, that is if you guys have nothing to do."  
  
"No we don't, you mind if I bring another friend?" Yusuke replied  
  
"Who would that be?" Tameo said  
  
"Keiko." Yusuke replied  
  
"You mean Keiko Yukimura?" Alexis asked  
  
Yusuke nodded and got a surprise, as Tameo, Kiki, and Alexis all said   
  
"Sure!"  
  
"That was surprising." Kuwabarra said  
  
"Very." Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke added  
  
Alexis, Tameo, and Kiki said they would meet them at the park. Hiei said he would follow them so the others would not have to worry, as soon as the girls were out of ear shot.  
  
Tameo, and Kiki chatted away on the way to the park, somehow the subject got on Yusuke and his friends.  
  
"So, Alexis you have anyone in mind from the group?" Kiki asked  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Suuichi was all too glad to see that you were back to normal." Tameo added  
  
"Suuichi, what's this got to do with him?" Alexis asked  
  
"Oh, come on, there's no sense in trying to deny it, you like him." Tameo said  
  
"Huh, what are you saying?" Alexis said  
  
"Ha, it is true, you do like Suuichi, it's written all over your face." Kiki said  
  
"No I don't, Suuichi is just a good friend in school." Alexis said, trying to keep her denial up, it apparently wasn't working nearly as well as it should have been.  
  
"Yeah, sure, then why was he the only one who went out in the garden with you last night, made sure you were okay, and greeted you personally earlier," Kiki said then added "I think he has a liking towards you."  
  
"Suuichi and me, no way, besides I don't think I'm the right type for him, I'm telling you guys, it's nothing more than a good friendship, and that's final." Alexis said  
  
"What about me?" came a voice that was none other than Kurama's  
  
Alexis went bright red, then gaining her composer, she turned and said "It's nothing really, Suuichi, we were just saying-"  
  
"That Alexis-" Kiki tried to cut in but Alexis over powered her by putting a hand on her head and pushing her down   
  
"That I was amazed at how close you almost beat me on the test yesterday."   
  
"Well, it wasn't easy." Kurama replied, he had heard what Alexis had said, he was somewhat hurt by it, but thought that she was just trying to trick her friends.  
  
"Alexis?" someone said behind him, Alexis looked up to see Keiko "Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"Keiko!" Alexis, Tameo, and Kiki all exclaimed, running up and hugging her  
  
"You're right, it has been a while." Alexis said, stepping back into Kurama "Huh, oh sorry Suuichi."  
  
"Quite all right Alexis." Kurama said, smiling slightly.  
  
Alexis looked up at him, stunned for a moment, then shook herself and went to sit down. She had a wonderful conversation with Keiko explaining to Yusuke that Kiki, Tameo, Keiko, and Alexis were all childhood friends. After watching Kiki, Kuwabarra, Yusuke, and Keiko play Frisbee, Alexis started to grow tired.  
  
"Sorry to break up the fun guys, but I'm still not feeling that great, and I'm starting to get tired." she said getting up.  
  
"Okay, you going to head home then?" Kiki said  
  
"Yeah, if I can I'll see you tomorrow." Alexis replied, adding the last bit for Keiko  
  
"You want me to walk you home, Alexis?" Kurama said getting up as well.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, Suuichi, you don't have to."   
  
"No, really, I insist." Kurama said  
  
"Okay, if you absolutely want to." Alexis said, then they walked away, as soon as they were out of earshot, Keiko turned to the others and asked  
  
"Is there something between those two?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Yusuke and Kiki replied  
  
With that they went back to chatting and playing around.  
  
Alexis kept glancing over at Kurama, she wanted to ask him about last night.  
  
"Uh, say, Suuichi?" Alexis began  
  
"Yes." Kurama replied  
  
"I was wondering, what happened last night, that was a demon right?" Alexis asked  
  
"Yes, it was, I'm sorry, I'm not the one that should be telling you this." Kurama said  
  
Alexis stopped and looked at Kurama and said "Even if you aren't I need to know, it's not, it's not that I want to know, I just…" Alexis couldn't bring herself to say what she had wanted to she wanted to tell someone that she had been attacked by a demon, and that she kept having strange visions.  
  
"What is it, Alexis?" Kurama asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Suuichi, you're the only one who'll know this, but I've been having strange visions at odd moments, like last night, I somehow sensed that demon coming at us, then all that happened, I Just feel something coming from you, Yusuke, and the other two, like you're not normal or something."  
  
Kurama wanted to explain everything to her, but Koenma would be furious, it wouldn't be the first time though. He then noticed that Alexis had a terrified look, and was looking past him. Turning he saw a group of boys from a different school coming towards them, one had a rat like face.  
  
"I remember him, his name, Conryu Milfe'." Alexis said suddenly  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little kitty cat that told me to get lost with her two other friends," Conryu said, spotting her "Not looking so tough are you now?" 


	4. Weakness and a Weird Dream From Koenma

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with your nonsense, Milfe'." Alexis said  
  
"Oh, why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm tired, and my head hurts, you smart ass." Alexis half shouted  
  
"Let's just go, Alexis, we don't need to deal with this, not the way you're feeling at the moment." Kurama said, leading her away  
  
"Oh look at the pretty boy coming to save the day." Conryu said sarcastically  
  
Kurama and Alexis just ignored them and kept walking, Alexis began to feel very weak, stopping suddenly and holding on the wall. Kurama looked to see where Conryu and his gang went, they were gone, then said  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Alexis blinked a few time trying to make her vision focused, then said "Yeah, I will be as soon as I can get some sleep."  
  
Kurama nodded and watched as she took a few steps and nearly fell over. He caught her held on to her until they had gotten to her house.  
  
"I'm sorry, Suuichi, I feel like a burden to you." Alexis said, they were standing at the door.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Alexis, you needed help, and I was happy to give it to you, it is a lucky thing I did insist on walking you home." Kurama replied  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do anything tomorrow, I'm glad it's Sunday though, it'll give me time to rest."   
  
"Yes, and that's should be what you are doing right now, into the house with you." Kurama said, scolding her playfully.  
  
"Yes, father," Alexis said sarcastically, Kurama gave her a rare smile, then hugged her.  
  
"Get better, you need to be up for school on Monday."   
  
With that Kurama walked away, leaving Alexis in a stunned sort of silence, then she went in asking John about anything from her parents, getting a negative answer, Alexis went up to her room and laid down on her bed, and fell asleep instantly. The dream she had was just plain weird; Koenma had hosted the dream telling her of what she was.  
  
"Alexis, you are a very unique human being, you're a case like Yusuke, only you didn't die." he said  
  
"Who are you, and what does Yusuke have to do with this?" Alexis asked, their voices echoed in the darkness that was around them light only falling on her and Koenma.  
  
"I'm Koenma, second leader of the Spirit World, there are two other worlds next to the Spirit World, The Human World, the one that you live in, and the last world is one most people would avoid, the Demon World, or Makai," Koenma replied "You see, a few years ago, Yusuke died saving a kid from getting ran over, only he didn't really have to save the kid, but that's beside the point, I would have just let him die but I gave him a chance to live again because he went through all that trouble.  
  
Koenma paused and then continued "He had a very fun time of doing it and I mean that sarcastically, he's an extremely strange case, and yours is too. Alexis you seem to be able to sense danger when most can't, and you have an incredible power that someone wants for themselves, that's why there was the demon attack. Now I will meet you personally tomorrow along with Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Kurama, and Hiei."  
  
With that he disappeared, Alexis woke up instantly. Was what she heard true, and just who was Kurama? Then it came to her there wasn't any other choice, Kurama had to be Suuichi, but how? Alexis went down to get a late dinner then went back upstairs and looked over her homework. My head hurts even worse if I look at this stuff, she thought, oh well, I'll wait until I at least don't have this nagging pain in the back of my head. She would have to wait until tomorrow.   
  
Alexis woke in the morning slightly better, but still groggy. She went down for breakfast as soon as she dressed, and got a knock at the door. It turned out that Yusuke and the other's had planned to come over, Kiki and Tameo would come by later. Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Hiei, and Kurama were in the front room, but they had another person with them, he had short brown hair, and was dressed strangely, the weird thing about him was that he had a pacifier in his mouth. Alexis walked in after getting the news that they were here, and looked like hell, her night had been a somewhat sleepless one.  
  
"Good morning, Alexis, I'm the one who visited you last night in your dreams." Koenma said  
  
"You're Koenma, but last night you were a toddler?" Alexis replied  
  
"Well, let's just say I have two forms, what I am about to tell you may change everything, but I'm not sure where to begin." Koenma replied  
  
"Basically, Koenma needs to tell you that you are a very powerful person, who can more or less sense and see strange things around you, and your parents know nothing of this." Hiei said  
  
"Hiei, what did you go and do that for!?" Koenma exclaimed  
  
"Because you were going too slow." Hiei replied  
  
"So what you're saying is that I'm like some sort of physic, with some sort of powerful energy?" Alexis asked  
  
"Yes, spirit energy is how we refer to it, Hiei and Kurama, whom you know as Suuichi are demons in human form, Yusuke and Kuwabarra are spiritually aware as you are, but you have more demonic abilities." Koenma explained  
  
It took a moment for all of this to sink in, because she was so tired, then Alexis asked  
  
"So do you know who is after my power, or is it a mystery?"  
  
Koenma nearly fell over, he had expected her to be so calm about it, then he went on to say that they didn't know who it was after her power, all her knew is that no one can get it and she might have a hard time controlling it for a little bit.  
  
Why does all the weird stuff always happen to me, Alexis thought yawning, me no one else.   
  
"Look, I know that you were expecting me to be shocked or surprised, but the thing is I'm too tired, and to used to it to even care at the moment, now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do." Alexis said, everyone looked taken aback, even Hiei, but they all gained their composer and asked if they could stick around, all but Koenma, who said that he had business to attend to in the spirit world.  
  
Alexis sat down at the desk in the family room, looking down at the numbers on her math homework, it looked the same as last night.  
  
"Would you like some help, with that?" Kurama asked  
  
"It'd be nice but you don't have to I can manage." Alexis replied   
  
"You need help, I'm going to give it to you."   
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Alexis watched as Kurama showed her the steps in the problem, he was surprised that she got it so well, especially considering how tired she was.  
  
"Kurama what will happen, now that I know that I'm, uh, spiritually aware, I guess is what you would call it." Alexis asked suddenly.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I really don't know, but-" Kurama was interrupted by Koenma's voice coming from the other room, calling them in.  
  
"What is it, Shrimp?" Yusuke asked  
  
"You need to go to the demon world immediately." he replied  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked  
  
"Don't ask questions just go through the portal, yes, you too Alexis." Koenma replied again, a portal forming in the middle of the room.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabarra went first, Hiei went after them and Kurama taking Alexis's hand went in after him. They landed in a forest clearing, Kurama and Hiei on their feet, Kuwabarra in a heap, and Yusuke and Alexis kneeling on one knee. Alexis looked around, taking in the scenery, then she looked down at herself, and dusted the dirt off of her pant legs.  
  
"So this is the demon world, not too different, just stranger things as in strange plants, there is demons and apparitions other than humans, I'd say it was just like home." she said  
  
This surprised the hell out of the others, they had not expected this at all, there Alexis was standing, looking innocent, and munching on some crackers.  
  
"Well, at least we know that we don't have to explain things to her." Hiei said, the other's nodded.  
  
"Where are we to go?" Yusuke wondered out loud.  
  
"Don't know, that baby didn't say." Hiei replied  
  
They were just about to argue, when a little creature jumped down out of a tree, in front of Alexis. It bowed low to her for some reason and said,  
  
"Mistress, you've finally arrived, what is your bidding?"  
  
Alexis looked at the creature in surprise, was this thing mistaking her for the mistress he was seeking.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Alexis asked  
  
"Has Mistress Alexendra forgotten her servant all ready, she is such a forgetful person." it said  
  
Okay this is just too much coincidence, Alexis thought, true her full name was Alexendra, but how in the world was she known here in the demon world.  
  
"Alexendra?" Kurama asked  
  
"It's my full name," Alexis replied "And if any of you decide to use it then you'll meet an early death."  
  
"Mistress and friends please follow me." said the creature, it led them to a temple where there were other creatures like their guide, all bowing to them as they passed.  
  
"Alexis, you do realize that this could be a trap, don't you?" Kurama asked  
  
"Yes, I've thought about it, but Kurama, the strange thing is this feels natural to me." Alexis replied, Kurama looked at her with slight surprise, but she looked frightened.  
  
As the day went on they got the information they needed because Koenma paid a visit. They were to stay there for a while, and everything was taken care of in the human world. Amazingly enough they had rooms to themselves and found a wardrobe with clothes suitable for them. 


	5. Can't sleep, hardly eat, then take a wal...

Alexis stood leaning against the window seal, when a knock on her door came.  
  
"Can I come in?" came Kurama's voice  
  
"Yes." Alexis replied  
  
"Are you okay." he asked  
  
"I guess." Alexis answered, shrugging.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurama said  
  
"Kurama, I just came from a world that I thought was the only world around, then get these weird pains, and visions, then I'm visited by Koenma, and I find out that I'm someone that's a special case, as he put it," Alexis replied, her voice rising with each word, "Doesn't it look like I'm okay?"  
  
Alexis now had tears streaming down her face, she bowed her head so Kurama could see them. Kurama walked up to her and put his arms around her, Alexis cried into his chest.  
  
"You know you're the first girl I ever met who didn't fawn over me at school, but just talked to me like I was a friend, and you never let your true emotions out until it's just you and someone you can trust." Kurama said once Alexis had quieted a little.  
  
"I don't deserve praise like that, Kurama, I'm not worth the trouble." Alexis said, wiping her face, but not looking at him.  
  
"Are you kidding, of you're worth it." Kurama said  
  
Alexis tried saying some else but Kurama leaned in and kissed her, Alexis was surprised but kissed Kurama back after a few seconds. When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other there eyes asking the same question, was this how it was supposed to be? There was another knock on the door, Kurama and Alexis let go of each other just in time, Yusuke poked his head in and said that dinner was ready.  
  
Alexis didn't even eat half of what was put in front of her, after a while she said that she was going to bed. Alexis put on some silk pants and a tank top , forget the shower tonight I'm just to tired, she thought as she went to lay down on her bed. She had actually felt safe in Kurama's arms being held like that, she had always been too busy to notice her love life was very pitiful, but then she didn't care. After lying awake for hours, she finally decided to slip outside for a few minutes, the breeze felt good and helped to clear her mind.  
  
"Can't sleep either, I take it?" came Hiei's voice behind her.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, just too much going on at the moment." she replied  
  
"I can tell your eyes say much, as does your facial expression." Hiei said  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"They're clouded, you've kept your emotions locked up until now, I suggest you don't keep them in much more, good night." Hiei replied, then walked back inside.  
  
That Hiei, Alexis thought as the breeze whipped her dark hair back, Maybe everything will work out in the end. After a couple more minutes Alexis decided to go back to her room, and try to sleep again, only when she got to her room she met a very ugly demon.  
  
"Ah, Princess Alexendra you've finally decided to come back in, have a pleasant walk?" he said  
  
"Who are you?" Alexis demanded, "And the name is Alexis!"  
  
"Who I am is none of your business, and you'll be wise to come with me quietly." he replied  
  
"You honestly think I would do that, if so you're in denial." Alexis said, I don't really have a chance against this demon, she thought reading his aura, he's at least twice as strong as I am.  
  
Alexis was starting to feel even more tired than she was, the last thing she knew was Kurama bursting into the room and using his Rose Whip until she blacked out.  
  
"Luckily we sensed that demon." came Yusuke's voice  
  
"Yes, but it would have been too late, she must have said something to tick it off." came the voice of Hiei.  
  
Demon…Last night…After a few seconds everything clicked, Alexis slowly opened her eyes, she was lying on a bed, looking around she noticed it was her room, the other's were sitting near the window, but Kurama was right next to her sitting on a chair, apparently asleep.  
  
"Like she would say to you, or me for that instance?" Yusuke asked  
  
"No, you idiot, it wasn't anything she would say to you or I, I think it was something of a retort," Hiei replied, "If I ever get in a shouting match with her I don't want to know what she can come up with."  
  
Alexis stayed where she was trying to keep everything they said in, she had smiled at Hiei's comment.  
  
"You're awake, how did you sleep?" Kurama asked quietly, startling her.  
  
"Fine." she replied  
  
"So the fox, and lady wake up," Hiei said then turned to Alexis, "how do you feel?"   
  
"I've been better, but I'm fine." Alexis replied, sitting up.  
  
"That was one of the-person's-who's-after-you minions." Hiei said   
  
Alexis looked at him, then asked, "How have I been asleep?"  
  
"A good few hours, we thought you were dead a couple times you know." Yusuke replied   
  
"Trust me Yusuke, you'd know if I was dead, because I would make sure Koenma lets me haunt for a good part of the rest of your life."  
  
Yusuke looked scared with an eyebrow twitching, picturing what it would be like to have that happen with all the people who have died because of him.  
  
"I suppose you're hungry?" Kurama asked  
  
"Yeah a little." she replied  
  
They all went to the kitchen only to find Kuwabarra there pigging out, getting looks of disgust on their face they sat down, and breakfast was brought to them by the little servants.   
  
Alexis felt better now that she had something in her stomach, but she still wanted to take a walk or something, just to clear her mind. After a few minutes when she finished eating, she said she was going to take a walk.  
  
"You think it wise to go out at the moment?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself and besides you've never me run like hell." Alexis replied, Yusuke and Kuwabarra laughed, Kurama smiled, and Alexis saw a hint of a smile from Hiei.  
  
Well at least I can still make people laugh, she thought going outside, otherwise this would be really boring. A few minutes into her walk, Alexis sense something ahead of her, whether it was demon or something else she didn't know but she approached cautiously. What she found was a camp, there was no one around. Funny what sort of demons or persons would have a camp in the middle of the demon world, like this, she thought. Suddenly she felt a knife tip again her throat, and she froze.  
  
"Don't move or make a sound and I might decide to let you go." came a semi-deep male voice.  
  
Alexis gulped, she certainly didn't like the sound of his voice, trying to steal a glance at the man who was holding her at knife point, at first glace he looked like a zombie, Alexis yelped narrowly missing the knife blade, she got herself as far away as possible from him.  
  
"My aren't you skittish, I've never seen you here, what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Besides you just about giving me a heart attack, nothing but taking a walk." Alexis replied  
  
"Well then get walking and don't tell anyone you saw me."   
  
"Oh gee that's nice, sheesh you scare me to do death, and all you say is get on with walking, you know an apology would've been nice."   
  
Alexis got up and retraced her steps back to the temple, but looked back before the camp was out of her site, but nothing was there. Wha-how can that be, she thought. Alexis came through the door when she saw Yusuke chasing Kuwabarra, moving automatically to the side, seeing as to this was an everyday sport of theirs, she continued her way to the kitchen.   
  
The little servants were only too glad to give her a snack, going towards her room she nearly ran into Hiei.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going next time, and Kurama's looking for you." he said  
  
Alexis looked back at him, and retorted, "Gee is it only Kurama who has politeness or something!?"  
  
All he said was 'Hn', what is with men, she thought turning around, but this time nearly ran into Kurama.  
  
"I thought that was you shouting at Hiei, Koenma asked me to train you, and bring out your spirit energy." Kurama said  
  
"Good, because I'm just about ready to kill someone, don't know who but someone." Alexis replied, half-shouting.  
  
"You must be if you're like this." Kurama said  
  
Alexis followed Kurama outside, there seemed to be a training area there.  
  
"Do you have a preferred weapon Alexis?" Kurama asked  
  
"Preferred weapon…yeah a bow and arrow." Alexis replied  
  
"Can you picture one in your mind?"   
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Good now, close your eyes, and try to form the bow in your left hand."  
  
Alexis did as she was told, after a few minutes she could feel energy focusing on her left hand. The next moment Alexis opened her eyes and saw flaming energy in the form of a bow.  
  
"Do you have some sort of idea of what to do?" Kurama asked  
  
"Yeah." Alexis replied, then formed an arrow in her other hand, took aim and sent it at a tree.  
  
The tree as a result fell over and the spirit arrow disappeared, but another result was that it was some wake up call for Hiei, who just happened to be in the tree sleeping, was now rudely awaken.  
  
"WHO THE HECK DID THAT!?" he shouted  
  
"Sorry Hiei." Alexis replied, you deserve it shorty, she thought.  
  
"Oh it's you, don't you have anything better to do other than interrupt a person's sleep?" Hiei said  
  
"Well sorry, your royal highness, did I wake you up in the middle of your beauty nap?" Alexis retorted, she may be polite and kind but she could throw insults at people as well.  
  
"Baka onna, it was not a beauty nap."  
  
"Oh wait I forgot was it a million and one ways to kill Kuwabarra?" Alexis said  
  
"Actually it was." Hiei replied  
  
(O.O'') Alexis didn't know quite what to say, but Kurama did, "Come on you two lets go and get some lunch." 


	6. Unexpected Surprises

That evening Alexis and company could be found outside where they were earlier. Alexis standing in the middle and Kurama shouting instructions. Kuwabarra was the first to come at her with his spirit sword, he slashed twice, she blocked both times with her fists with spirit energy around them then spun around him and hit him on the back of the neck. Next Yusuke came in, ready with his spirit gun, when he shot it at her Alexis dodged it, came above him and tackled him then flipped up off him. At the last minute she saw a flash of silver, as Hiei's blade came down with a swipe, she dodged just in time, sent an arrow at him, he merely dodged it using his speed. Alexis then closed her mind to all senses except her hearing, formed another spirit arrow and sent it towards the spot where Hiei was about to be, after finding a rhythm.  
  
"Very good, Alexis, now it's my turn." Kurama said  
  
He approached her with his rose whip ready, then without warning he used his Rose Whip Lash (correct me on that if I'm wrong) attack. Alexis dodged most of them getting only two small cuts on her right cheek, the next moment she was close up to Kurama with a spirit arrow under his chin, and he had his whip threatening to attack. Alexis waited until Kurama backed off until she did.  
  
"Your skills are immense with only a few hours training." Hiei said  
  
"I know, and Hiei you may want to randomize your running." Alexis replied  
  
It was an unnatural feeling to her that this was all coming to her as if it had been some sort of second nature thing. They headed back in for dinner. What exactly is going to happen, Alexis thought, she didn't necessarily want to see her new found friends hurt because they were protecting her, but she could now easily defeat a lower class demon. What about her, was she a demon as well or just a super natural being, but if she was here in her past, as Koenma explained when they came here, then was she to find out who she really was or what? She didn't know, all she knew is that she was actually falling for Kurama and missing Tameo and Kiki.  
  
"Alexis, hello, are you listening." Yusuke's voice came into her thoughts  
  
"Huh?" Alexis said  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Uh, yeah, just got lost in my thoughts." Alexis replied  
  
"Certainly looked like it, but you haven't touched anything." Yusuke said  
  
Alexis went wide eyed, blinked once and looked down at her plate, he was right, she didn't touch a thing.  
  
"Uh, I'm not hungry." she tried to lie, but her stomach gave a loud growl, making her blush slightly.   
  
"Is the dinner not to the lady's liking?" asked the creature that had greeted them, they now had found out his name was, well, Creature.  
  
"It's fine, I just don't feel like eating right now." Alexis replied, she didn't like the attention she was getting.  
  
"Ah, well, Botan, Keiko, Sizuru, and Yukina are here, we've been doing some searching of this and found some hot springs, whatever happened in your past, you certainly were powerful." Yusuke said  
  
"Really?" Alexis asked, finally I'll have someone to talk to other than these boys, she thought.  
  
"Yeah, so go and get ready we'll meet you girls there." Yusuke replied  
  
Trust Yusuke to cheer me up, Alexis thought getting up and going to her room. She met the other girls on the way, they said they would wait for her.  
  
"Thanks." Alexis said  
  
"No problem, we're going to stay here for a while, we had to bug Koenma to let us though, once we got the point across that you would need some girl to talk to, he finally gave in." Boton replied  
  
"Seems to me that Koenma can be a tad bit stupid about some things." Alexis said  
  
"I agree, well then if we're all ready lets go, and that looks really good on you, Alexis." Boton said  
  
"Thanks." Alexis said  
  
It was a Japanese style hot spring, they could hear the boys talking on the other side, so decided to stay quiet and hear what they were saying.  
  
"So Kurama, what's going on between you and Alexis?" came Yusuke's voice  
  
"What are you saying, Yusuke, there's nothing, but a good friendship." Kurama replied  
  
"Yeah, right, your face is denying it you know, and besides you can't say she isn't cute." Yusuke said  
  
That made Keiko a little angry.  
  
"Well, yes she is cute, but like I said before there is nothing but friendship." Kurama said, making Alexis blush slightly.  
  
"So you admit it." came Hiei's voice  
  
"No I don't, can't we talk about something else?" Kurama asked  
  
"I wonder if the girls have made in yet?" Yusuke said  
  
Keiko, Alexis, Sizuru, Boton, and Yukina all looked at each other trying not laugh, but could keep it in anymore, and all burst out laughing, surprising the boys.  
  
"How in the world did you girls become so sneaky?" Yusuke said  
  
"That's the way girls are Yusuke." Keiko replied  
  
Alexis laughed along with Keiko and Boton, after a while they decided to head back, so they could get some sleep. Alexis couldn't sleep though, not with the clouded mind she had.  
  
The shores of sleep were about to find her, when a blood curdling scream came. That sounded like Keiko, she thought running out of the room, only to collide with Yusuke and Kuwabarra. Kurama and Hiei were a head of them, which might have been a good thing considering that Kuwabarra was swirly-eyed (), apparently knocked out, Yusuke and Alexis gave a quick apology to each other and left Kuwabrra there where he was.  
  
Keiko's and Yukina's room was literally destroyed, as if a bomb had went off in there. Keiko had minimal damage, but as for Yukina, she had it worse, but both were knock out.  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke demanded  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but someone tried to kill these two." Kurama replied  
  
"When I get my hands on whoever did this…" Yusuke began only to finish with a violent punch in the air in front of him.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke," Alexis said sharply, looking around, "You know full well that that won't help anybody if we don't find the culprit."  
  
"I know but-" Yusuke was interrupted by Alexis again.  
  
"You want to make yourself useful?"  
  
"What do you mean!? Of course I do!" Yusuke exclaimed  
  
"Then help your girlfriend." Alexis stated simply  
  
Yusuke went red in the face and said, "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, really, then why are you so red?"   
  
Yusuke opened and closed his mouth several times, but couldn't come up with a explanation, or retort. Alexis smiled slightly, then sensed something, as did the others.  
  
"That's a big power." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Who's power though?" Kurama asked to no one in particular.  
  
Alexis found all of this weird, she knew who the power belonged to, but it couldn't be him, she thought, he's dead isn't he? Hiei got his Katana out, ready to fight if need be, Kuwabarra showed up at that moment looking terrified as usual. Alexis stepped outside, considering that the wall was only ruble now, her spirit bow at the ready. Glancing around she didn't see anything out-of-the-ordinary, but her eyes caught a glint of a blade in the moonlight, taking aim she hit her target head on, making whoever it was fall out of the tree that they had been in.  
  
"Who is that?" Kuwabarra asked stupidly.  
  
Alexis knew the person was shocked temporarily, they were dressed all in black, more or less typical assassin, but there was something about them that made cold shivers go down her spine. The person moved and got up, now that they could him more clearly, he had messy dark brown hair with bright orange streaks, a medium build, but they couldn't make much more out, the guy wore a mask.  
  
"It's been a while miss." he said, his voice muffled.  
  
Alexis knew who he was, the man in the forest, she thought, then said, "Tell me are you the one who did this?"  
  
"Yeah it was me, only because I was told to, not that I wanted to." he replied  
  
"Who?" was all Alexis asked  
  
"Who do you think, Alexendra."  
  
"IT'S ALEXIS MISTER!"   
  
"Hn, you obviously don't realize who he is, his name is Legato, if that seems familiar to you."  
  
The man threw something towards her, which blew up in the air, creating a smoke screen. Alexis didn't see where he went, considering that the smoke bomb blew when it was a yard away from her face, but she would be sure to have Boton get Koenma, she had a few questions.   
  
When everything cleared, Alexis was angry, she didn't show it a lot but this interruption was now going to cause her to stay awake all night. Walking back towards the destroyed room, she found that Keiko and Yukina were conscious, and telling the story, but she bother hearing it, Alexis headed straight for her room. 


	7. A Bad Mood Can Lead To Good Things

Alexis had only felt this angry once, the last time she wouldn't come out of her room for weeks until her parents apologized to her. She just couldn't see herself being here in her past life, and what was the deal with the little bit of romance going on between her and Kurama, I mean it's kind of neat and all, Alexis thought, but how had it gone from just an occasional conversation to friendship and now this?  
  
Alexis had been right though, she stayed up the rest of the night unwillingly, which was really bad for the rest in the morning.  
  
"Well good morning!" exclaimed an over-excited Yusuke  
  
"First of all it is not a good morning, second, you do anything that I don't like to me, and you'll wish you would never have been born, and lastly, shut up!" Alexis said  
  
"Didn't sleep well or something?" Yusuke asked  
  
"No, in fact, I didn't get more than zero hours of sleep." Alexis replied, being crudely sarcastic.  
  
"You can go back to sleep you know." Hiei said  
  
"I can't sleep during the day, it has to be really dark in order for me to do that, now just shut up about it, you people aren't making my mood any better with this nonsense." Alexis replied  
  
Alexis ate breakfast with the rest, but for some reason Kurama wasn't there, odd oh well maybe he's still sleeping, Alexis thought glancing at her watch, it is still a bit early. After a while she had a rather civil conversation with those that were there.  
  
Kurama indeed was still sleeping but it was a rather disturbed sleep. He was dreaming about the past life of his former self, but this time there was something different about these dreams; another person was there. Another Kitsune, this one female, had black hair with silver and blue streaks through it, she whore a Chinese style dress with slits up both side, it was red patterned with small flowers that were embroidered black, her eyes were hazel, but changed color when she was in battle, like she was now. (a/n-I'm going to call this person 'no name' for now Kurama doesn't know who it is, but I think you can guess.). The scene changed abruptly to nothingness, nothing but black.  
  
'Can you keep her from her fate?' came a voice  
  
'What do you mean?' Kurama asked  
  
'You know what I mean, maybe not right now, but it will come to you.' the voice replied.  
  
Kurama woke up right then, in a cold sweat, he sat up, putting his face in his hands. Hiei appeared at that moment.  
  
"Are you still sleeping?" he asked   
  
"I just woke up." Kurama replied  
  
"Hn, better watch out today, she's not in a very good mood, so just watch out." Hiei said, then went away.  
  
Kurama had to take a minute to let this sink in. Then he got ready for the day.  
  
Alexis was the only one left in the kitchen, she decided to have the little servants keep Kurama's breakfast warm. She kept nodding off, while she was waiting, she had just gotten comfortable when he came walking into the kitchen.  
  
"So you're finally up, I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep all day." Alexis said  
  
"I won't ask what I was going to." Kurama asked  
  
"What, why I waited?…I just figured that I'd give you company." she replied  
  
"That's thoughtful."  
  
"You think?" Alexis said a little to harshly, "Sorry, just not myself today."  
  
"Hiei told me, don't worry, you can take your anger out on me, or Kuwabarra as Hiei likes to do."  
  
Alexis laughed a little, then asked, "Do you know when Koenma is supposed to come here?"  
  
"Sometime around lunch I think is what Boton told me." he replied  
  
Alexis sighed, I suppose I could catch up on some sleep, she thought, but if it gets interrupted again it's going to be WW3. Telling Kurama that she was going back to bed, she headed to her room. Alexis was about to fall asleep completely, but a few shouts burst in her mind. Trying to ignore it, she turned onto her side and put the pillow over her head. The shouts were getting louder and now there were footsteps, she heard two people.  
  
"She's not going to like you interrupting come well needed sleep." came Kurama's voice.  
  
"I don't care, I want some answers from her." came Koenma's reply.  
  
When the door opened to Alexis's room, Koenma immediately back out, Alexis was standing there with a glare that would make even Hiei run in the other direction.  
  
"And what do I owe this untimely visit, Koenma?" she asked crudely.  
  
"I-uh-well-um," Koenma stuttered, she looked ready to flay him alive, "Um, I think I'll let you sleep."  
  
"Good, now go sit in the living room, people will take care things." Alexis replied, and slammed the door right on Koenma's nose.  
  
"Oh gee thanks a lot." Koenma yelled through the door annoyed.  
  
"You're not welcome." Alexis shouted back, and went back to sleep.  
  
It was around 3:30 in the afternoon when Alexis woke again, groggily she went to the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabarra were having a thumb war, Hiei sat near the window with his eyes closed, but Kurama and Koenma were no where in sight, that was until they heard shouting again.  
  
"I don't think it's good for her to do that!" Koenma's voice yet again sounded.  
  
"We should be able to go back now, at least for a few days, that way we can make sure everything's in order." Kurama's voice, surprising the other's shouted back.  
  
This made those that were in the living room debate whether or not they should go to the other room where Kurama and Koenma were, in fear that they might get their head bitten off. The shouting continued, Alexis getting rather annoyed walked to the room where the two were and said  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you to arguing, interrupting perfectly good moods, and annoying the heck out me!?" her voice rising with each word.  
  
Koenma and Kurama looked at her in surprise, Koenma looked like he was trying to come up with an explanation. Kurama looked sheepish in having shouted, when he normally kept a cool head in these type of situations.  
  
"Well?" Alexis asked  
  
"I think we would all like to know." Hiei said, now standing beside her.  
  
"Koenma thinks we should stay here until the enemy shows it's face and true intentions." Kurama replied  
  
"WHAT!?" Alexis and Yusuke, who was behind her, both yelled  
  
"Exactly my point Koenma, we can't stay here forever you know." Kurama said  
  
Alexis walked up to Koenma, poking him in the chest with each word she said, "You think we should stay here until then, you are absolutely crazy, I've been cooped up for too long, I need someone else to talk to other than guys and the girls that are here, and I haven't been able to see my parents ever since my birthday celebration slash recital!"  
  
Koenma was backing up with every step that Alexis took and his chest now hurt from being poked too much. Alexis stopped then, Koenma, rubbing the spot where she poked him, replied, "Well I'm only putting into consideration of putting those you care about in danger, but I'm sure I can get you back for a few days."  
  
"Good, now I have a few questions…" Alexis replied, her powers of persuasion were really good, from having to get out of situations that would harm others and her. The rest of the afternoon was spent like this, Alexis got the answers she needed, Kurama went to his room to think, Hiei went outside to sleep in a tree, and Yusuke and Kuwabarra did their usual. 


	8. Happiness Interrupted

The next morning, Alexis didn't realize that someone was trying to wake her, until she stretched out her arm, and whacked whoever it was in the nose.  
  
"Ouch!" she heard a recognizable voice say.  
  
"Oh, no, Kurama, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were waking me up, are you okay?" Alexis said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Kurama rubbed the place where his nose got hit, earning a little blood but nothing serious, he looked cross-eyed double checking the damage, that's the reason why Alexis was trying not to laugh. He looked over at her and replied  
  
"Yes I'm fine-what's so funny?"  
  
"You don't want to know, anyway why are you waking me up?" Alexis answered  
  
"Because Koenma's letting us leave now, and come back if anything else happens." Kurama replied  
  
"Good I was getting tired of this place, and not have Tameo and Kiki to talk to, uh no offense to you guys, I mean it's good to have you around but, I can be a little more um, unusual you might say, around those two."  
  
"So I've noticed, anyway get ready, and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, then we'll leave."  
  
Alexis nodded, and watched as Kurama left her room. She didn't see any point on getting anything together, but decided she had better clean up. Alexis was grateful that Koenma had been able to get them back to the human world in so little of time, but she couldn't help but feel that maybe going back there at the moment wasn't such a good idea. Oh well, Alexis thought sighing and pinning her hair up, what'll come will come, I'm just glad that I know how to use my powers that way I don't see anyone get hurt by needless bloodshed.  
  
Alexis was about to head down, when she suddenly felt weak, her world began to sway, then the pain that was in her side, like a constant reminder, hurt worse than anytime before. She was down on all fours, feeling horribly sick to her stomach, breathing hard, then as suddenly as it came it stopped. Alexis's world began to come back into focus, but slowly, she got up and headed to the bathroom mirror.   
  
Looking back at her was someone who was scared, pale, and downright confused. It's never hit me this hard, she thought, why now, why now? Alexis began to walk towards the door when her body felt like it was engulfed in flames, the pain was becoming to much for her to handle, and she screamed. Alexis felt like fainting, but she got up, and walked to the door, realizing that her body was covered in electricity and blood. She made to the end of the hall where the staircase was before going into blackness.  
  
Kurama, and the others, heard Alexis's scream and went to check it out, he was the first one out the door to the kitchen, and the first to see Alexis falling down the stairs, luckily Hiei, seeing the severity of this, caught her, seeing as to Kurama was not as quick as he (a/n-of course none of them are, and don't get the wrong idea, Hiei now has a deep respect for Alexis.). Kurama examined the wounds on Alexis's body, "These are no ordinary cuts, Yusuke, you and Kuwabarra take a look in her room, Hiei help me, would you."  
  
"Hn. Does it look like I have a choice?" Hiei replied  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabarra did as they were told, they looked around but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. About to leave and report to Kurama and Hiei about their not finding anything, something caught Yusuke's eye. He turned to look and the edge of the door, where he found some strange parchment.  
  
"Kuwabarra, take a look at this." Yusuke said  
  
"Hey, those look like some strange seals that priests and priestesses use." Kuwabarra said  
  
"How the heck do you know that?" Yusuke asked  
  
"My sister." Kuwabarra replied simply.  
  
"Yeah well, let's go tell Kurama." Yusuke said and headed back downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama had Alexis's wounds doctored up, but she was still unconscious, and running a fever, Hiei sat by the window, looking unconcerned even though he was. What could've done this to her, Kurama thought, I certainly hope this doesn't have anything to do with what Koenma told me.   
  
Alexis's breathing was shallow, and she was still in a lot of pain, she didn't have any clue what happened. It was as if she had lost her original state of mind, because she knew that someone had helped her, and was putting a cold cloth on her forehead every now and then, but all she could see was darkness.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabarra walked in and told Kurama of the seals. Kurama looked like he was about to kill anything that stood in his way when he heard about it, it surprised even Hiei, but again being the never-show-much-emotion-guy didn't show it.  
  
"Show them to me," Kurama said, following Yusuke, when he saw the seals he recognized them as demon seals, but not just any demon, how in the world did these get here, he thought, I didn't see them when I came to wake her earlier, and why would they affect her, unless she really is a-Koenma would know, wouldn't he?, he turned to Yusuke and said, "Call Koenma immediately."  
  
Yusuke nodded, did as he was told, Kurama was as confused as ever, he had that dream again, last night, then this happens, gees I don't know if she can keep this up.  
  
Alexis was now in dream world, and was having a very disturbing dream, her parents were fighting demons, and she couldn't do anything to help them, because a strange man had a hold on her, he was shouting something to them, then the scene changed to a dark room, Alexis was strapped to a chair, the person in front of her said,  
  
"Where is it, Alexandra, tell me."  
  
"I'll never tell you." Alexis heard herself reply "And for the last time it's Alexis!"  
  
The person backhanded her, while saying, "You'll do well to tell me where the key is, I all ready tortured those friends of yours, and I have a little insurance that you'll tell me."  
  
A light appeared, Kurama was there, fazing in and out of his human and demon form, he was shackled.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, he has done nothing to deserve this!" Alexis said  
  
"Well you'd better tell where the key is then." he replied  
  
"I can't tell you want I don't know." Alexis stated, that earned a smirk from the person.  
  
"It's your choice," the person replied, snapping his fingers, lightning then hit Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, NO!" Alexis shouted  
  
The dream faded, and she felt someone shaking her, Alexis's eyes flew open and she had a spirit arrow to the persons throat, then she it realized it was Koenma. He was looking at the spirit arrow, got freaked out and fell backwards twitching.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Koenma, I didn't mean to scare you that badly, you just surprised me." Alexis said sitting up, a cloth fell to her lap.  
  
"Stay laying down, you still haven't broken your fever." Kurama said, stepping towards her.  
  
"Kurama!" Alexis half-shouted, throwing her arms around his neck, and crying into his chest.  
  
Kurama was completely taken by surprise, but nonetheless he hugged Alexis and began calming her down, by rubbing her head. The funny thing of it was, Alexis was beginning to feel really sleepy, being rubbed on the head like that. Whether or not it was just coincidence or a technique that Kurama used, she didn't know but Alexis soon fell a sleep.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Yusuke asked  
  
"I don't know, really, just came to mind I guess." Kurama replied, he still didn't think it was safe to tell any of them about his dream, but he suspected that Alexis was actually a half demon. 


	9. Unexpected Happenings

Hiei eyed him suspiciously, 'hn'ed and left the room, Koenma recovered from the near miss of getting shot.  
  
"I suppose it's time to say something, I've been doing some research background on Alexis, and as it turns out her father just happens to be after her, only because something that was passed down to her, what that something is I don't know," Koenma said, pausing a minute to glance over at Alexis, just incase she did something she just did, "Her mother, who is human, has guarded her well, her father is a Kitsune like Kurama, in fact I believe you may know him Kurama."  
  
"What's the name?" Kurama asked  
  
"Kenji Manemura, I finally figured out how to say the name, (A/N-if you are wondering the pronunciation for the last name is Ma-Nay-Mer-A, and if you can come up with a better name I'm all ears, I've come up with so many names, but I don't like to use them in this because they just don't fit.)." Koenma replied  
  
"Yes I know Kenji, mind you we were not on good terms, he interrupted a theft and all that but I won't go into detail." Kurama said  
  
"Why are you saying this while Alexis is awake?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Because she can't know about it yet, it will come to her in time though," Koenma replied, "I should go now, once she is up to traveling you can go through the portal, it will be outside in the middle of the garden, good day."  
  
Alexis wasn't revisited by the dream, which she was thankful for, but being her persistent self, she wanted to leave immediately when she woke up again.  
  
"You're not up to traveling just yet." Kurama said, the first step the Alexis had taken, she had fallen.  
  
"But I really want to get out of this place, I don't care if I'm not up to traveling, I want to leave." Alexis persisted  
  
"Not in that state you're not." Kurama said in a stern voice, scolding her lightly, Alexis peered at him questioningly, Kurama then added "We'll wait until your actually able to walk more then a couple of steps."  
  
"But Kur-" Kurama silenced her with a finger on her lips.  
  
"Alexis, if you travel back the human world then you'll put yourself in danger, and besides I don't think I could stand it if you were to worsen your situation."  
  
Alexis blinked a few times, sighed then smiled a little, "Okay I guess I'll quit being persistent, for your sake."   
  
Kurama smiled, then left the room to get some rest sense he had those dreams he hadn't been getting much sleep.  
  
It was the next morning before they could leave. The portal had been connected the back yard of Alexis's house, her parents were not home yet, which was probably a good thing. So Alexis decided to call up Kiki and Tameo to get together with them. The guys had said that they were going to do their own thing, and in a few days would meet back there so they could return and continue the search-and-destroy-like-mission.  
  
Alexis say in the ice cream parlor, waiting for her friends to come, Gina had always given them a discount. She heard the door open and a tinkle of a bell, and saw Tameo and Kiki approach her.  
  
"Hi, Alexis, I see you feel better." Kiki said  
  
"Yeah, that trip to the oriental hot springs must have helped immensely." Tameo added  
  
"Uh, yeah, it did." Alexis replied, so that's the excuse Koenma used, she thought, laughing a little.  
  
"We have your make up work too," Tameo said, pulling out a brown envelope, "We'll help you with it if you want."  
  
Alexis sweat dropped, I had completely forgotten about school, she thought taking the envelope.  
  
"Say, you know the guys are back I'm sure we can get everyone together this afternoon and have some fun." Kiki said  
  
"That sounds great, I'm all for it." Alexis replied, even though she knew full well that they were, why wouldn't she, but she had been given strict instructions not to let that slip, by Koenma.  
  
"You know Kiki and I were beginning to think that you weren't going to come back for a while." Tameo said  
  
"I didn't worry you guys, did I?" Alexis asked  
  
"No not really anyway, but you'd better get that work done or you'll flunk school." Kiki replied  
  
"NANI!?" Alexis exclaimed, surprising them.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Tameo asked  
  
"You've got to kidding about school, tell me you two are joking!?" Alexis replied, desperate to know, if she flunked school her mother would shoot her and her father would be disappointed, even if she had to put the mission off until she finished school, and Koenma would not stop her, then so be it!  
  
"No we're not, we heard Mr. Kealign talking to the teacher, saying that if you hadn't returned by this coming week he had no choice but to flunk you." Tameo replied  
  
Alexis couldn't believe it…(A/N-for those who don't know 'Nani' is Japanese for 'what')…Later that day Kurama looked over at Alexis, she seems really bummed about something, he thought, wonder what it is.  
  
"Hey Alexis, are you okay?" Keiko asked, she had now joined them.  
  
"I guess I'm fine, well, that is, if you call finding out that you may flunk the school year if you don't do your make up work." Alexis replied  
  
"Oh, that type of situation, I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off." Keiko replied (A/N-in this Keiko does know about Yusuke and the others, of course she does anyway in the show at the time of the dark tournament).  
  
"Thanks." Alexis said, glancing around, Yusuke suddenly went stiff, Kuwabarra was looking freaked out, Kurama and Hiei were doing the same as Alexis.  
  
"What's the matter guys?" Tameo asked

"Yeah, what's with the sudden change in attitude?" Kiki added

"Keiko, can you take those two and get out of here?" Yusuke asked

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Don't you just love cliff hangers? heheh ", uh don't hurt me, i'll update as soon as i can, anyway i really hope you like the story so far, i think i'm going to draw it to a close and have it as a short fic, then i might decide to do another Hiei one, it's to bad that won't accept CYOA's, that just sucks...if anyone who knows , could you tell me if it cost anything to register b/c i really one to do a self insertion fanfic. anyway ttyl for now, and please let me know in the review, really appreciate it.

darkbladedwarrior


	10. Recollection and Recognition

Keiko nodded, the moment they were out of sight, 6 demons stepped out of the bushes.

"We've come for the key, if you'll be so kind as to just hand it over we won't give you any trouble." said the closest one to Hiei

The boys moved protectively around Alexis, but not too close sense she could somewhat take care of herself.

"Well I guess you're going to make it difficult for us." said another

"Now don't be so stupid of course we're going to make it difficult." Yusuke said

Alexis, frowning slightly, hoped that her training had paid off. The guys started battling, Kurama taking two, and the rest had one each. Alexis dodged looking for an opening to attack, when she did though the demon disappeared making her stumble.

"This is too easy." he said

Alexis formed her spirit bow, aiming up at him, but was hit from her blind side into the demon she was fighting. The arrow struck it's target but Alexis got grabbed by the other.

"Let me go fur-ball!" Alexis half-yelled

Kurama heard the outburst, that's when he noticed that the second demon wasn't there, he had Alexis a lock that she was struggling to get out of.

"This is going to be the last time you see her, so get a good look while you can." said the demon, beginning to hover in the air.

"Kurama, you guys, help me!" Alexis shouted, tears brimming.

The demon flew higher beyond their reach. The last thing Kurama saw was Alexis's tear slide down her cheek.

Alexis struggled against the chains that bound her in a dark room. When I get my hands on whoever it is who wants me so desperately I will so kill them, she thought falling back in yet another defeat. There was a sound of someone unlocking the door and a bright light made Alexis close her eyes tightly. When she was able to look her face changed from being surprised, to being angry.

"Are you the bastard who's so bent on getting to me?" Alexis said in a dangerously calm voice, her eyes changing from hazel to a light blue.

"Yes I am, oh did I anger the multicolored hair Kitsune?" he said The man from before, Alexis didn't know what he meant about the hair comment, but she was definitely ticked off.

"Look mister, I don't know what your name is but I can assure you I will kill you when I get the chance." Alexis said

"You can try but you probably can't even touch me." he replied

Alexis glared only to have the door shut on her. She gave a cry of anguish and struggled against the chains that bound her, then began to try and find a way out of the dark prison.

"Koenma must have a way to track her." Yusuke said

"I doubt it detective, Alexis is an unknown case to him, remember." Hiei replied

"Yeah, but still…" Yusuke's comment trailed off as Kurama walked into the room, they were currently at Yusuke's, his mom being out.

"Did Keiko get the two girls to safety?" Yusuke asked

Kurama nodded, not wanting the anger and sadness he felt to show in his voice. Kuwabarra was presently unaccounted for because he was sleeping.

"We need to talk to Koenma that's the only way we can get Alexis back." Yusuke persisted

"I see your point detective but you also have to remember we hardly know anything about her, as does Koenma." Hiei answered

Kurama then recalled something he had heard in his thieving days in the demon world.

"The one who seeks the power within the chosen one will find what they need but not obtain it, for four warriors, whom one the chosen loves, will rise up to help in the fight…" he muttered

Only Hiei caught it and he was gone in a flash. Yusuke looked clueless, and Kurama got on the communicator and called Boton to set up a time to speak with Koenma personally.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

hopefully that helps anyway i hoped you liked it i'm going to end this quickly but not too quickly anyway plz review!

Dark Bladed


	11. Not The Result That Was Expected

Alexis figured out that the shackles that bound her didn't have anyway of being released, so she sat in darkness contemplating a way to get back at the enemy. She heard the door open again but this time she was ready for the burst of light that came through.

"So you've decided to stop resisted, about time, I thought you would've used up your energy." said the guy

"Sure you think that, seeing as to you can't think right." Alexis retorted

"My, my, you've turned into quite the smart one." he said sarcastically.

"All the more to correct you." Alexis said with a smirk.

"Sure, soon you'll come to realize that no one is going to come for you."

"Tuh, I doubt that"

"We shall see, but as far as I'm concerned they can't find you."

"Hmph, you'll see that they will"

Alexis dropped her head, but he put a hand on her chin and forced into a kiss.

"Anata kisama!" she shouted

All he did was laugh and leave. Alexis finding some unknown strength push against her chains again, this time bending them, with one last yank she broke them.

Breathing hard and growling at the same time she got up and tried the door, but to no avail did she open it. Falling to the floor, Alexis began crying, thinking of how Kurama and the guys were fairing.

Kurama waited somewhat impatiently for Koenma, he had gone to look for a book. Soon he came back into the office and started flipping through the pages, little did he know, Kurama was getting so inpatient that Yoko was starting to take affect.  
"Here it is…" Koenma said, making Kurama look up.  
"Then read it." Kurama said

"I would if I could but"

"But what"  
"Well it's in a text I can't read, here you look."

Kurama was handed the book, he saw Koenma was right, he couldn't read it because Kurama couldn't either.

Sighing in defeat, Kurama got up and walked out with the book in hand without another word to Koenma.

Alexis found the door handle finally but it wouldn't budge, damn it, she thought, oh well I suppose I'll wait for now and try catching him by surprise. As if right on que the door did indeed open, but it wasn't the guy it must have been one of his guard.

Alexis shot up and kneed him in the gut then looked at him, having made him unconscious, hm, lets see he doesn't really have anything I can take with me, she thought, but this certainly looks interesting. She picked up a key like card (it's like the hotel key cards). Smirking slightly, Alexis walked out into the hallway and chose to go to the left.

Alexis was running down a hallway trying to get away from the idiot guards, damn this is getting irritating, she thought then she entered an open room that looked something along the lines of an aircraft hangar. Looking around Alexis saw a portal, not caring where it went she ran through it before the guards caught up with her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Phoe: I will soon post another chappy, as soon as i can think right, i recently got home from China and have to get my clock back in order. anyway i noticed a few things in here that i wanted to change so it's not really anything new. Ja-Ne...

anatayou

kisamaba


End file.
